


Expensive Play

by MelodyDraws



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Be More Chill, Past Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDraws/pseuds/MelodyDraws
Summary: After the Squip incedint jeremy broke up with Christine and Rich starts to like Christine. This ship is so underrated I had to write one.mI don't know why but I did this at 4:20 am.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Rich Goranski
Comments: 1





	Expensive Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first time writing fanfiction and i want to be a aurthur so its just a warm up. You can tell me in the comments what i can do.

✨Christine's POv✨

It's been a couple of weeks since Jeremy broke up with me to be with Brooke it was so heartbroken that I couldn't stand looking at him but his eyes were so beautiful that anyone could fall in love with them. I was so helpless that I didn't notice the signs that he was cheating on me he kept texting on his phone not that I wanted to check his phone or anything but he kept texting even during our date we had he seemed off lately.

I asked Michael about it and he looked so sus that I figured that Jeremy had cheated on me so I confronted him and he admitted like it was nothing I was so mad that I slapped him and left. I listened to bun all day and cry, well that was weeks ago and now its the first day back on the break, and were going to start a new play it's one of my favorites "Hamilton", and I'm so excited to play rehearsal will start in a few minutes.

I always come here a few minutes early to enjoy the stage. I started to read when I heard the door open I ignored it thinking that it was Jeremy but it was Rich I was confused because he looked way more different he wore a longsleeved t-shirt with black skinny jeans.

He sat next to me there was a strong tension through the air and I could barely breathe so I grabbed a book from my bag back and started to read. "So what are you reading" Rich ask " Oh Dear Evan Hansen" I replied "Awesome I watched it on Broadway last year it was so emotional at the end"

"You watched it on Broadway!!!!!! OMG, so do you think Miguel should be apart of it" I ask excitedly "Obvisily like he was so cool he deserves a role in Dear Evan Hansen"

His lisp is so cute and it makes me so interested when he talks, of course, the moment was ruined when the rest came in " Hey Richie wanna hang out after school maybe play Xbox" Jake asks.

"Sure Maybe we can watch a movie later as well," Rich said. I saw Jeremy come in holding hands with Brooke but I got over it right, so I didn't need to be sad but I stilled showed sadness on my face.

" Cool see ya later Rich" Rich saw how sad I looked when I saw Jeremy holding hands with Brooke "So do you wanna hang out after school with me and Jake, you don't have to you can say no." "Sure I would love to go it would be such a delight to be there with you guys-" I replied but got interrupted by Mr. Reyes who came in the room "Welcome guys in Mr. Reyes, you may know me from last year's play, also from working at the Hobby Lobby, anyway today we are assigning the roles to hamilton at auditions so please practice and memorize your script."

He hands out a big sticker with numbers on it "Place the sticker on your chest so we can begin" I got number 5 so had to wait, I was so nervous and excited I couldn't stop moving my leg up and down. I accidentally touched Riche's hand but whatever I needed to be ready so I started to read.

✨Rich's POV✨ **(so this part is the song called "Touching My Hand" by Joe Iconis its a deleted song from BMC)**

She is touching my hand...!

She is touching my hand...!

She is touching MY-

Touching MY-

Touching my hand!

She is touching my hand! I do not understand! What's the reason SHE Seems to BE Touching my hand?

Maybe this means she doesn't despise me! She doesn't despise me And wants me to know The level of comfort she feels when she's near me Just makes her sincerely Wanna never let me go! Her hand is really cool and fine To just be chilling next to mine!

That's feeling what I feel I'm not projecting if I say Since we're connecting in this way I'll probably definitely get with her for real! I'll probably definitely get with her for real!

She stopped touching my hand!

I do not understand That in the LEAST Why she CEASED Touching my hand! Maybe she had a spasm or something! A spasm or something

And didn't realize That when she decides To withdraw her finger That's breaking our linger!

And part of me dies 'cause If she can't even touch my hand

I'm not believing what I land Is never gonna get chill If the sensation of my skin Makes agitation creep on in Then, how'm I ever gonna get with her for real? Then, how'm I ever gonna get with her for real-?

"Mr. Goranski I see your script is closed so that means you already memorized your part, so please realized with your part." Mr. Reyes said I looked around and saw everyone looked at me suddenly I stopped I couldn't move I just ignored him and pretended that I didn't hear him and just read the script. 

He lets out a sigh and starts to call people up for auditions I look at my number on my chest number 3 well I should quickly study my lines and memorize them.


End file.
